untitled
by lunkushiel
Summary: I really dont have a title or summary for this story. If you like just read it if you like it. I would like to hear any comments anyone has. I'm not done with the story either but i will post when i can.


A girl around twelve, heads north leaving the town of Yali. She heads down the main road out of the village. She has aqua green hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin is like a light tan with all the dirt on her. She wears a light blue dress all torn up. Holes all up and down her dress, the hem shredded. Down by her feet is a pure black cat with blue eyes like jewels.  
  
She sits down by a tree for some shade and rest. The cat climbed into her lap as she sat. The girl pushes the cat away saying, Get Neko! Get away from me!  
  
The cat blinks and shakes its head whispering, No. She sighs shaking her head and pets the cat some.  
  
Someone in the bushes behind the girl and cat starts to laugh. She jumps up and moves to the other side of the road. The person slowly moves out of the bushed with ease. Thats funny, he says laughing. He looked about fourteen.  
  
What?! Mia says looking up at him.  
  
He was taller than her. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He wore white baggie pants tight around the ankles and waist. The pants all white but the waist-band was a royal blue. He wore no shirt and looked as if he worked outside every day with his dark tan.  
  
You dont want the cat to follow you but you pet it and gave it a name, he said.  
  
She smirks, I didnt really name it. Neko is cat in another language.  
  
Ok whatever. Im Damon. Ive been staying at the Teno Inn. Its just down the road, he said as he knelt down to pet the motionless cat.  
  
Neko hissed at Damon and scratched his hand. He curses pulling back his hand rubbing it a bit. Neko jumped and hid behind the girl. What is your name Miss? he asked.  
  
Umm, She looks down at Neko. He nods some, like saying yes to her. My name is Mia, she then says.  
  
Damon grins slightly, Do you like to swim Mia?  
  
Yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Just wondering, your cat looks hungry. I bet if you ask Teno, the Inn Keeper shell give you and Neko food. If you do some work for her that is.  
  
Mia shrugged. If Neko is hungry he can get his own food. Neko growled and dug his claws into Mias bare foot. OW!! Stupid cat! yells Mia as she kicks him a bit.  
  
Neko did a small cat giggle and ran off as Damon laughed. Guess he doesnt agree with you. She frowns as he smiles. I got to go get some water now. The water helps my mom, she is sick, and Teno is making stew for us. Also my father is most likely worried about me by now,  
  
Bye, she said and Neko meowed.  
  
Just keep going down the road and youll come to the Inn, He heads back into the bushes picks up a bucket, Bye, and goes further into the bushes.  
  
When Damon was gone Mia and Neko sighed, Stupid humans, they are to deaf and blind to hear or see anything, said Neko.  
  
Mia gently kicks him Stupid cat! Im glad he didnt hear you, I dont want people to know, said Mia.  
  
Whats to know? Youre a water witch. Like your mum. You can do a bit of fire magick like your dad. They both did earth magick and youre good at it. Your mother sent me to find and follow you when she went. You did a spell on me and Ive talked since. Besides its not bad that people know; many like witches, Neko said. Mia stuck her tongue out at Neko cursing at him. He looked at her in surprise, Id watch it Missy. You only got better at the earth and fire because of me.  
  
Oh Im sorry, she says. He nods as if saying shes forgiven. So Almighty Neko are we going to the Inn, she says in a playful tone.  
  
Why you!? he shudders and climbed up her dress and sat on her shoulder saying, Lets go to the Inn. Im hungry and I know you are too. Ill chase rats away, like pet cats do. Youll do what you can. Maybe heal the boys mother.  
  
Whatever and you dont talk there, she said and started down the road.  
  
Ok. I wont, and they walked in silence.  
  
After a while they started to hear running water. She got off the road heading towards the water and walks along the bank for a while.  
  
Then finally stopped and sat down by the bank resting. Neko got off her shoulder and sat under a tree a fair distance from the water.  
  
Mia started to say something but as she did they heard a scream combined with a splash. A few seconds later a head of a little boy popped up on the other side of the bank in the water. He threw his arms every where trying to stay up, but went under again the next second coming back up the current to strong for him.  
  
Are you gong to help him Mia? asked Neko as the boy goes under again.  
  
Mia shrugged and stuck her hand in the water. Furyoku, the boy,* she says. Her eyes glow for a minute as she watches the boy. The she leans back sighing.  
  
The boy comes to the surface and stays there still thrashing about. Thats it Mia? A floating spell? Youre just going to let the kid float down stream?  
  
Mia sighs, The boy will be seen floating. Someone will help him.  
  
Neko hisses at her and rolls his eyes turning from her. Oh fine, Mia says diving into the water. She let the current help her go down the stream quickly. The boy was a good ways down when she saw him, still thrashing about and yelling help. She swam up to him and yelled over him Stop moving kid; youre not going under anymore. You moving so much is why you kept going under in the first place.  
  
The boy half-way sat up. I dont care, I cant swim, get me out of the water, he said and grabbed a hold of Mia. PLEASE!  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. Whatever kid. Slow the current, please, she says to the water and it slows down for her. She started to swim back up stream the kid holding onto her. She swam back to where she left Neko. She pried the kid off herself and laid him down on the ground. She leaned back ringing out her hair and drying off her face. She is now as pale as snow. The water had washed all the dirt off of her.  
  
So, is he Alive Mia? asked Neko.  
  
What do you think? Hes breathing isnt he, snapped Mia.  
  
She looked at he boy noticing that he had the same clothes as Damon, but the sash of the boys was green. The boy looked like Damon too. Just more of a eight year old version.  
  
Shish, youre cranky. Thats what water does to you. Take a cat nap.  
  
No. Its not the water. Its the stupid question.  
  
Just then the kid started to move. Neko ran to Mia and got up on her shoulder. Youre wet, he whispered in her ear.  
  
Duh!  
  
The boy sat up and looked around. Hello, he said to Mia. My name is Kino. Where did the other one go?  
  
He had to go. If you cant swim why were you near the water? asked Mia.  
  
I had to find Big Brother. He wasnt near the Inn getting water. So Father figured he went exploring, again, and sent me to find him. I stopped and sat on the edge of the bank resting. Then the ground gave way an I fell in.  
  
Someone else from the inn. Oh fun. Is your brother Damon? Kino nodded. He was down the road a ways. We talked, he left supposedly getting water and I guess he is on his way back to the Inn.  
  
Good, Kino said and stood up. Whats your name?  
  
Mia.  
  
Ok Mia I need to get back to the Inn, he said, And youre coming with me. Mommy will like you. Besides what if I fall in again.  
  
Mia stared at him. Neko almost went into a giggle fit almost falling off Mias shoulder. Mia said, You would just float. You cant drown now.  
  
Kino shrugged and grabbed Mias hand. Pulling her along with him as he started to run. A few minutes of running you could see the Inn. He continued to run till they reached the door.  
  
He let go of her hand and said, Wait here. Ill go and get Mommy and Father, and dashed inside.  
  
Neko started to laugh when Kino was gone and got off Mias shoulder. Whats with you, Neko? asked Mia.  
  
Im surprised you didnt yell at him. When I make you go somewhere without asking first. I never hear the end of it, Neko said.  
  
From inside they heard someone yell, Kino where have you been? Youre all wet?! There was a pause in the yell, then, You WHAT?! Your mother is going to kill me now…. How did you get out; you cant swim. Another pause in the yell, with a rush of feet on steps, and the door opening so suddenly it hit Neko, nearly hitting Mia.  
  
Neko got back up on Mias shoulder as Mia giggled a bit and looked up at the one that came out. He was much taller than her and down by his legs Kino was standing. Looking at Mia from behind the guys legs.  
  
The looked at Kino and said, I sent you to get your brother. And you bring back a girl and a cat?  
  
Father she is the one that got me out of the water, Kino said.  
  
Her? he asked not believing in him. Mia noticed that Kino and Damon both got there looks from their father. He had a beard and his hair mostly white now.  
  
Kino nodded and looked down the road. He clapped his hands and pointed, Theres Brother.  
  
Hey Kid, Damon said to Kino and ruffled his still wet hair. He narrowed his eyes slightly looking at Kino. Hello Mia and Neko. How are you Father?  
  
The father looked at Mia for a moment then back at Damon saying, So she has a name of a witch. Who cares. Where is the water I sent you for?  
  
Mia stared at the father and Neko hissed at him. Damon said, Oops I didnt get it again.  
  
The father rolled his eyes, looked one last time at Mia and went inside mumbling, Damn witches. They believe they are the Highest thing in the world.  
  
Damon turned to Mia and smiled slightly, I should have told you, your name means witch from where we are from.  
  
From inside they heard a woman say softly, You should have told her also, Damon. That your father isnt fond of witches either. That way she wouldnt have been surprised at your fathers mumblings.  
  
The woman came out of the Inn slowly. She seemed to be made up just skin and bones. She had dark skin and long silky black hair with blue eyes.  
  
Damon said, Yes Mother.  
  
Mommy you shouldnt be up, Kino said running up to the woman and tried to pull her back in.  
  
I know but I feel better, she said.  
  
We brought you here to rest and to have Lola, Damon said.  
  
From inside the father said, You need to get back to bed, Love. Youve been up long enough today.  
  
The mother sighted and started to go back in. Have fun kids, she said   
  
Neko… Mia said softly. Neko meowed, got off Mias shoulder and followed the Mother. Kino went inside and Damon headed back to the stream. Damon Ill get the water.  
  
Damon looked at her for a moment and nodded giving her the bucket, then went inside. Mia took the bucket to the stream in the back, filled it, and went in the door behind the inn.  
  
Once inside she saw and old woman by the stove. In red checkered dress, a white apron around her waist, and her gray and white hair falling out of a once tight bun. The woman looked at Mia and said, Who are you?  
  
Im Mia. I brought the water Damon was to get.  
  
Oh good. Pour the water into some pitchers and help out with this food. Damons Family brought a herd of people and they all eat a lot. Oh and Im Teno.  
  
Mia did as she was told with the water and stood by the counter, as Teno got out some vegetables and a knife setting it all in front of Mia. Teno said, Cut these and Ill put them in the stew, and went back to the stove. After that clean up the kitchen.  
  
Mia started to cut the vegetables and asked Teno, What is wrong with Damons mother?  
  
That whole clan of theirs comes from the desert. It begins a few miles down the road, Fire wizards put a wall up to keep the heat out of this area, anyways, and their water supply was drying up. So they packed up and headed this way.  
  
Damons mom was pregnant. She had the baby on the way here. They both become dehydrated. The mother, I think, will be fine, but I dont know about Lola though. She wont eat or drink.  
  
Mia swallowed and finished cutting the vegetables and started cleaning the kitchen. Teno gathered the vegetables and put them in a pot and said, Im sorry for Damons mom. Lola is her only girl. Then left.  
  
A few minutes later Neko came in the kitchen, so, what did you see? Asked Mia. Anything you like?  
  
Ya and I know where baby Lola sleeps. You should heal her tonight. If not they will lose her, he said.  
  
Yeah. I asked Teno about Damons family.  
  
Just put nutrients back into her system to make her healthy. We should leave tonight also. Considering how Damons father hates witches it travels through his clan since he is the leader. Just pack some food for us to take. It should be ok.  
  
Teno walked in just then and saw Neko and wrinkled her nose. She got two bowls and put some stew in them. Setting one in front of Mia, and the other on the floor. Dont let that Cat on my counters. She then put the pot on a cart and wheeled it out.  
  
Like Id want to be on a humans counters, said Neko and started to lick up his stew. Mia slowly ate hers. When she was done she got a basket and filled it with bread, ham, vegetables, and other dry goods. She hid the basket and did little earns for Teno staying busy till dusk.  
  
When everyone was asleep Mia and Neko made their way upstairs, to the room above the kitchen. Mia opened the door, and saw the mother and father in the bed. At the foot of the bed was a crib.  
  
Mia walked up to the crib and saw the baby. She turned her hands to water and rubbed the babys muscles gently and says quietly, Kylana.  
  
As she rubbed the muscles of the baby started to become plump and round. The baby awoke after a bit and started to move about. Mia turned to leave but Neko said, Give her you extra spell book. Mia shook her head. I know you can sense her power as well as I can. Give it to her. If you dont her power will grow out of control.  
  
Mia sighed and clapped her hands lightly, there was a blue flash of light, and Mia was holding a book. The baby looked up at Mia about to cry, Mia laid the book in the crib and left with Neko following.  
  
They went back to the kitchen and got the food. When they started out the door they heard the babys loud cry. A few seconds later they heard a thud, rush of feet, and a laugh. Mia and Neko went outside and down the road out of sight quickly.  
  
Mia asked, Want to try Yali again?  
  
Neko nodded, May be for a while, and walked back down the road towards Yali.  
  
Mia looked towards the Inn and said softly See you later Loa, and followed Neko.  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
  
A young girl walks into the Midnight Tavern. She wears a sand color cloak. Her eyes and face say she is no more than ten years of age. She had long black hair with water blue eyes. Down by her feet was a small kitten, like the color of gray smoke.  
  
The girl and cat look at each person in turn as they head for the bar. Once the girl was settled on a stool and looking at the tender, who was talking to a person down the bar a ways, walked off and wandered around the tables.  
  
The tender stops talking and watches the girl for a moment grumbling, then yells, Hey Mia, get in gear you saw the kid come in. Take care of the childs needs or youre fired, Woman.  
  
A woman stands up. She looks to be about twenty-two years of age. Her hair an aqua green color and sky blue eyes. She wears a pure black dress making her skin look white as snow. She slowly walks towards the girl on the stool.  
  
Mia yells back to the tender, You know Joe you have two hands. And I dont care if you kick me out. Im the one who said Id help you out for now. Then turns to the girl, smiles, and says, Hi. Im Mia. What can I get for you?  
  
The girls eyes widen some and says, Im Lola and you got to come back home with me. To help my family and friends, please, and all of a sudden the gray kitten was hopping into her lap.  
  
Mias eyes narrow at the sight of the kitten. There was a sharp in take of breath as there is some movement on Mias left shoulder. Two blue jewel like eyes blinks some staring down at the girl, Lola. A black cat jumps from Mias shoulder onto Lolas lap and circled the gray cat shaking its head than looked up at Mia with a begging face.  
  
Mia shakes her head her face stern, Forget it Neko were not doing anything, she says, turns and starts to walk off.  
  
Lola jumps up; knocking both cats on to the floor, and wraps her arms around Mia. Mia flinches some. Please! Please come. We need help. Youre the only one that can! Mia spins around wand glares at Lola.  
  
Lola then starts to float off the floor and slowly moves towards the door. Mia follows after never taking her eyes off of Lola. Even as some of the people watching the two gasp in shock of what Mia was doing. The two cats follow silently after Mia the gray cats head hung low staring at the floor as Neko shook his head. Lola grabs a chair trying to prevent herself from going out the door. The chair just makes a loud noise being drug a crossed the floor.  
  
As Mia walks outside after Lola the curtains and blinders covered up the windows. And once the cats were outside also the door slams shut locking itself so no one can come out and see or hear. Lola floats a bit higher then falls into the chair whimpering some.  
  
You need me girl. You have all you need in the book I gave you ten years ago, Mia said.  
  
I know thats what Shadow, my cat, said. But there is something there preventing any magick and drying up the water supply I have finally been able to keep going, Lola said.  
  
Lola got up and tried to wrap her arms around Mia again but Mia held her away and said, Dont touch me. Youre too clingy. Even if I went with you youd be holding on to me as if I was you mum. I dont like it. Now go away kid. Lola knocked over her chair as she ran in the near by forest edge wither her cat following close behind.  
  
Neko bit Mia just hard enough to get her attention glaring at her. You cant let her go in That forest. You wont go in there. Youd rather fly or go around, he said. Its not her fault youre hurt and she is young she would like to cling when she is scared or wants something bad enough.  
  
His jaw dropped when he saw her going to the door. When she stopped and turned to look at him. She closes her eyes shaking her head, and says, I think its time to go shopping, and went inside.  
  
She walks to the closet and grabs her blue cloak as Joe asks, And where do you think your going Mia? Its very busy right now.  
  
Im leaving. Find another waitress I quit cause I might not be back, Mia says and starts to walk out.  
  
Mia you cant quit. Thought you wanted to help and stuff…. No then. Fine youre fired!  
  
Mia waves her hand some her back towards him, Yeah, yeah whatever, Joe. And left going out the door. Then looks at Neko smiling.  
  
Neko grumbles some. Im not going to fly over the forest this time. Ill wait here, he said unaware Mia just quit.  
  
Mia shook her head. I wont be back, Neko. And Im not flying Im walking today. Mia smiles slightly. She puts her cloak on, kneels down in front of Neko holding out her hand to him and says, Come with me? Please?  
  
Neko blinks staring at her, then chuckles a bit as he climbs up on her hand to her shoulder. Once he was settled Mia stood up and started to walk off into the forest. Besides Neko I cant let the child die. Plus I would have stopped her before she entered the forest if I saw which way she ran sooner.  
  
Mia and Neko walked into the forest slowly. Just inside the first line of trees it starts to rain down on them. Neko hissed and moved around on Mias shoulder getting under her hair. Why did you have to make it rain? he asked.  
  
Mia frowned and shook her head. It wasnt me…this time, she says and walked faster and quietly. But it will help a bit to find her.  
  
Neko gulped some as they neared the heart of the forest. He points at some foot prints in the mud. Telling Mia to follow them. Before she could take a step towards the directions of the foot prints the ground starts to shake. It almost knocked Mia over but she quickly gets herself floating.  
  
She floats over to a tree wrapping herself up in her cloak it now brown like the trees. Making her and Neko blend in with the tree. The ground shook worse as the thing making the ground shake comes closer. It bellows out, Come out yummy treat. I know yer around here somewhere. I can smell ye. Im hungry.  
  
Mia clears her throat a bit and yells at him, Oh come now Giant you know you wouldnt eat a witch. Especially one who can get rid of you with just a wave of a hand. Or it is one that likes your kind.  
  
Oh please, witch. If Im hungry enough I will eat. And ye cannot kill I with a wave of yer hand. Plus no witch truly likes my kind unless ye be the witch Castillina. She is the best wicked witch, and she never comes to see I for business. Only her minions, the Giant said spinning around looking for Mia.  
  
Mia thinks for a second then says, Youre wrong Giant this time. I am Castillina. Im here looking for something, a little girl close to ten. One of my minions lost her on the way to delivering her to a friend. I heard she might have come in here, Mia said in a high superior tone.  
  
Show yourself then. If youre really the wonderful Castillina.  
  
Mia grumbled some at this, but in a gust of wind and in a blink of an eye Mia was floating in front of the Giant. Her eyes glowing red instead of the usual blue with her now blood red cloak flying around her wildly in the wind.  
  
The Giant falls to his knees in terror putting his hands together begging, Im sorry Lady Castillina. I shouldnt have asked to show yourself to someone as lowly as myself. Sorry to make you angry. Please dont kill me! I….I know where the girl is.  
  
Fine you shall live as long as the child is still alive herself.  
  
The giants eyes widen. Then I must hurry to where she is. Lady Castillina. For I was going to let her die then eat her. Come, he said wrapping one of his huge hands around Mia. He started to go down the path he made earlier. Who would have thought it, me catching a human girl for supper would bring the Lady Castillina here and Id get to meet her, he said skipping as if some child having the best Christmas.  
  
Within a few minutes they were at a foot of the mountain which would take a normal human at lest three hours to get there. He sits Mia down on a ledge as with his free hand he picked up a boulder thats blocking a cave. He reaches inside, feels around and brings his hand out in a fist. He moves his hand in front of Mia and opens it letting the thing inside his fist drop in front of her.  
  
Mia sighs glad to see it was Lola and she was alive. She picked Lola up and started to fly off the ledge. Neko still on one of her shoulders and Shadow, Lolas cat climbed up on to the other. He was hiding somewhere near watching.  
  
Wait! Please? Wouldnt you like to stay a while? asked the giant.  
  
Sorry no. You can stay here forever for as far as I care Giant. Oh and Im not really Castillina you fool.  
  
With Mias last words spiky root ends of trees all around shot up from the ground. They formed around the giant and started to spin and weave around the giant wrapping around him sealing him inside the tree root cage. As Mia spell finishes she flies away from the giant. Heading North; leaving the forest and tavern to the South and far behind.  
  
She continues to fly heading towards the town Yali, landing about a ten minutes walk from Yali. She lays Lola flat on the ground, making a big circle around her and Lola, and knocks Neko and Shadow off her shoulders. She sits down by Lola and places her left hand over Lolas for head between her eyes, over the third eye area, saying a few words. Then sits back sighing and relaxes.  
  
So, Mia, Why back here? They threw you out, asked Neko climbing into her lap sitting as Shadow climbs on Lola curling up on her stomach.  
  
Because the giant told me something I didnt want to know. Castillina is still alive and doing well I imagine. Plus before him Lola told me something was drying up the water supply she has made and not allowing anymore to be made. All the spells she used was mine and they always work unless someone breaks them. So it must me Castillina. She hates my spells along with Mothers. She wants our Mothers original spells and you know I have them and she doesnt know of that yet. So, Neko, we are going to take Lola home. She looks and both cats and winks smiling.  
  
But I thought you banished your sister to another realm, Mia? asked Neko.  
  
Wait a minute. The Evil One, Ca…Castillina is your sister?!?! said Shadow sitting up looking over at Mia and Neko.  
  
Mia and Neko looked over at Shadow. Neko in a shock state and Mia raise a brow shaking her head some. Neko says, So you can talk why didnt you say anything when I was asking you questions?  
  
Because I was told not to speak to anyone. Lola didnt want to be thrown out of another town before she got a good look around, said Shadow.  
  
Ahh…what a good cat, Mia said looking at Neko smiling, Neko glaring at Mia. He listens well. Yeah Castillina is my sister, one of my triplets. We use to get along till our little brother decided to leave and be on his own. Then Castillina and I started to turn on each other. Shes always out to hurt others and me I just lived doing what I wanted. She hated it when I came along and broke one of her spells. So one time she was going to trap me and send me away so she can rule this world. She didnt expect I would find out about it and still come. Well I did and still went. We had a fight we were equally matched and was near banishing both of us at the same time but our brother came. He had to make a choice her or me. Me. He found he liked who I was better than our sister. It outraged her and vowed to come back and rule this world with us as her slaves. My brother and me thought it wouldnt be possible and went our own ways again, Mia said looking through the trees staring at nothing it seemed.  
  
Neko blinked watching Mia and Shadow gasp staring at Mia whispering, The Battle of Three. I know of it. Animals where I was born still talk about it. Neko looked at Shadow and leans up and rubs his head against Mias cheek. They said the two that won helped rebuild, heal the ones that were hurt, and help burry the dead instead of tend to their own wounds. But after a while the town turned them away because accidents kept happening.  
  
Mia sighs nodding and narrows her eyes still looking at the trees as something comes flying from that direction coming straight at Mia. It came up to the line of the circle she made earlier and seemed to bounce off and invisible wall. Someone yells and comes out of the trees walking up to the circle and tries to enter it but flies away from it as if thrown.  
  
Mia sighs again shaking her head and looks over at Shadow ignoring the creature that is trying to get in. My brother and I where still young and had no control over our own powers yet. Every now an than when our emotions were to strong something would happen. Thats why I have Neko. And Lola has you. She smiles and pets Neko.  
  
Shadow blinked some watching the creature. It looked to him as if it was a skeleton but not with white bones. But like made up with grass and mud some of the mud dripping off of him to the ground. Shadow nodded swallowing hard.  
  
Neko laughed some watching Shadow. Dont worry kitten the thing is a lowly Earth Skaelic. Water will get rid of it easily. Though I dont see why it would attack us. Since Mias specialty is water.  
  
Mia shrugged some waving her hand towards the attacking creature, wiggling her fingers as it starts to melt. The Skaelic doesnt know the difference. They are on a command to attack anyone and anything. The question is why is it alone. She sighs and looks up at the sun showing its mid-day and falls back lying down.  
  
After half an hour Mia looked over at Lola who was now stirring. Lola rolls over and starts to get up shaking her head looking about. She sways a bit on her feet before falling back down onto her knees. Wh…where are we?  
  
Mia smiles some getting up dusting dirt off herself. Helps Lola back up on her feet reaching inside of her cloak and hands Lola a water pouch. Drink, is all she says.  
  
Lola takes it and takes a large drink swallowing it. Afterwards she starts to cough and gag. What is that stuff. Its awful and burns your insides when you swallow.   
  
Mia nods some taking the pouch back taking a small sip herself and puts it back in her cloak. Nods and says, Its supposed to. Its a potion I made. It helps people who are weakened. Remind me to have it entered into your book when we get you home.  
  
Mia slashed her hand through the air across the circle she made. The line making up the circle seem to raise make a solid wall in a see through slivery color. The place where Mia slash seeming to be the only opening to the circle. Mia steps through with Neko. Lola and Shadow follow shortly after.  
  
So, where are we? Lola asked with no one answering her again. She sighs and looks down at Shadow. Shadow tell me now!  
  
Shadow sighs looking up at her. We are…uh…well I really dont know.  
  
They both look at Mia and Neko them leading the way. Neko waited for a moment then says, Just outside of Yali. Mia flew us here.  
  
You can fly?!?!?! WOW! Lola said stopping.  
  
Yes I can. And dont tell anyone especially in Yali. That would be a one way ticket out. Now lets go. Hopefully they wont remember Neko and me, Mia said. Lola blinked and started to move again walking with Mia and the two cats.  
  
As they walk Mias cloak slowly turns back to its blue color along with her eyes settling back to their normal sky blue. Just outside of the city Mia tapped Lola on the head sharply. Lolas black hair turned white then to a brownish blonde. Lola looking up at Mia tilting her head not noticing the changes made.  
  
Mia leads them all through the outskirts of the city. Lola and Shadow starts to complain that they are hungry. Mia sighs picking Neko up holding him in her arms instructing Lola to do the same. Mia continues to walk going down an alley way into the market place. She stops at a few vendors and buys some fresh fruit and hands it to Lola. She starts to walk out of the market place stopping at the very last one which seemed to be empty. She taps on the counter once waited a minute then tapped three times.  
  
All of a sudden a person seemed to walk out of the shadows. Lola gasps close to screaming but Mia covers her mouth with her hand. The guy snaps, Shush child. He turns to Mia and says, Ah… Lady Mia how may I help you.  
  
Mia shakes her head removing her hand from Lola. I need my usual stuff, she says and thinks for a second then looks at Lola for a moment than back up at the guy. And sign a new witch to the Magick Express.  
  
The guy looks at Lola with raised eye brows. That thing is a witch. She is so young. I know she isnt your student. You said you would never teach, Mia.  
  
Mia nods to the guy. No she isnt a student of anyone though she does have my spells. You going to sign her up and give me my stuff.  
  
The guy shakes his head; and puts a few bags up on the counter. No Mia Im not letting anyone else join my services list, he says and mumbles under his breath, Especially rotten kids.  
  
Mia narrows her eyes reaching out from under her cloak and grabs the guy collar of his clothes. You will add her to your list or Ill call for your sister and see what she has to say about it.  
  
The guys eyes widen and shakes his head. You wouldnt. Mia just keeps looking into his eyes her eyes starting to glow a light blue. The guy swallows mumbling pulling some papers from under the desk and throws them at Lola.  
  
Lola catches the papers and read through them. The papers were full of questions about herself. One said How much money will you be giving today and how much will you be putting in your account weekly? and with a little note after it. You dont have to keep up the weekly amount deposits as long as you have a minimum of 10 gold coins in the account. Lola looks up at the guy and says, But I have no money at the moment, sir.  
  
The guy shrieks, What?!?!? Mia you should know the rules by now. Mia glares at him throwing a bag at his face. It hitting him hard; making clinging noises as it falls away to the counter.  
  
Fill out the papers quickly Lola, Mia said and walks off. Taking her bags that were on the counter.  
  
Lola looks back down at paper reading it again answering the questions in her head as she read them. She was about to ask for something to write with she notices that the answers were filling in themselves. After she was done she set the papers on the counter and the guy gave her a small bag.  
  
Lola takes it and quickly follows after Mia, running to catch up with her. Thanks Mia. Ill have my brother pay you back.  
  
Mia shakes her head saying, Dont worry about it. And continues to walk down the street.  
  
She walks around a few corners and stops suddenly making Lola run into her. Lola blinks some and looks around Mia seeing a big crowd of people facing them. The people didnt look happy seeing Mia. A few looked down at Lola sadly shaking their heads.  
  
One guy near the front said, We told you to never come back witch. And look where youre at. You make a poor kid follow you around. What she your slave. Bet she does more of the ordering since witches arent smart enough to brush their own hair let alone be mistresses.  
  
The crowd laughed a bit at the stupid joke. And Lola yells at them, She…Witches are not stupid. They have more brains than you people here.  
  
The women in the crowd gasp and mumble amongst them about brain washing a poor kid. Could witches go any lower? Then the some yells get the witch. The woman say, Get the child we must save her. She is so young.  
  
Mia mumbles some bringing her hands out from under cloak one carrying a small green bag. She lifts her hand and moves down quickly throwing the bag to the ground hard smashing it open. A spark and a big puff of smoke come from the bag. The people stop and start coughing a gagging as Mia grabs Lolas hand and pulls her away with the cats following.  
  
Mia runs down a dark alley way picking Lola up, holding her in front of herself covering up Lolas mouth. A few moments later group of people run by shouting. They didnt notice them in the alley way.  
  
Mia sighs and walks further down the alley way mumbling, And we were so close. Mia sets Lola down on a barrel and kneels down to the two the cats. Neko take Shadow and get them from this end of the city. We will meet you at the Inn.  
  
Neko and Shadow nod and run from the alley way. Mia sits down by Lola and listens it slowly gets quite. They sit there for five minutes. Then Mia gets up and takes Lolas hand again pulling her from the alley way and down the street quickly. After a sort while Mia pushes the gates leading out of the city, opens it, and exits.  
  
Mia walks down the road a few yards getting off of it going into the forest. She continues to walk straight as if on the road. After an hour she got back up on the road. The pace has slowed a lot since they left town a while ago. As they walked a building started to come into view getting bigger as they get closer. Mia walks in when they get to the door. Lola hesitated for a moment then follows Mia.  
  
The place inside was huge. All around were some tables with a few people sitting here and there. In the back was a bar and on two opposite sides of the room was stairs leading up stairs. Mia walks through the room people staring at her as she walks. She goes over to the bar and taps on it.  
  
A door that was nearly invisible behind the bar opens. A lady comes out from behind the door smiling. She was elderly with gray hair and wrinkles. She looks at Mia and Lola and says in a small squeaky voice, How may I help you my children?  
  
Mia blinks some and shakes her head some looking at the lady. She bows her head some nudging Lola to have her do the same. Mia says, Elder Mother, we wish to have a room for a couple of days.  
  
The lady blinks some staring at the two then starts to laugh. Ah.. The old ways I sure miss. I remember when I had to call my elders that I thought no one would ever call me that now all kids are so out of hand. She sighs. Well for the room just sign the book on the counter matched with the room number. And Im the owner Teno like the name of this place Teno Inn. She smiles again looking at the two then goes back through the door again.  
  
Mia smiles some and sighs picking up the quill and signs her name to the book. Then walks over to one of the stairs going up and into a hall way. She enters a room on the far end of the hall. Lola blinks some and stands there for a moment then quickly follows after Mia slowly. She opens the door Mia walked in and looks around it some.  
  
Mia was sitting on the bed her legs crossed, palms on her up on her knees, and her eyes closed. Lola blinked some watching her. A few minutes later Mia started to hover over the bed in the same positions. Lola gasps some and stumbles backwards bumping into a stand with a lamp on it knocking it over. It falls off and smashes onto the floor.  
  
Mia opens an eye and looks at Lola raising a brow. What? Dont you meditate Lola? Lola shakes her head. Mia sighs and point to a spot by her on the bed. Just clear your mind and think of nothing. It will help increase your power and control it more. Mia smiled no longer looking at Lola but behind her.  
  
Lola blinks some and turns to look behind her. She gasps seeing flames on the wall behind her. She turns and looks at Mia blushing. Mia laughs some now sitting on the bed again. Mia waves her hand and the flames extinguish and says, Dont worry even the best cant fully control their powers.  
  
Lola sighs and gets up beside Mia trying to do what she did. After a while Mia gets up leaving to come back with some soup a while later. She hands one to Lola and sits down in a chair by the window staring out it as she ate.  
  
Mia? Where is Neko and Shadow? Shouldnt they be here by now? asked Lola  
  
Mia shakes her head. No. They wont be here for a while. They have to make sure none of those people will follow. Normally they wouldnt follow but youre with us now. They treasure children more than gold there. After your done eating go to bed. Lola blinks some, and then starts to eat her dinner. She sets the bowl aside and lies down in the bed going to sleep shortly after.  
  
So, Mia and Lola stayed at the Inn for about a week. They busied themselves through the days helping the owner of the Inn, Teno. Teno had lots of fun never having help from people staying there. She was also shocked to learn of who Lola and Mia where really, extremely glad that Lola grew to be so strong. Eventually Neko and Shadow came. They stayed for a few days longer but finally left.  
  



End file.
